The invention is based on an electrode arrangement of a battery cell. An electrode layer and a battery cell are also subject matter of the present invention. Furthermore, the invention also relates to a method for producing the battery cell.
It is known from the prior art that batteries used in particular as drive batteries in hybrid, plug-in hybrid and electric vehicles or else as stationary stores, such as lithium-ion batteries, for example, can be constructed modularly, that is to say consist of a plurality of battery modules.
Furthermore, a battery module additionally preferably has a multiplicity of individual battery cells that are interconnected among one another to form the battery module. In this case, the individual battery cells can be interconnected in series or in parallel with one another. Furthermore, the voltage taps of the individual battery cells, such as, in particular, lithium-ion battery cells, lithium-polymer battery cells, lithium-metal battery cells or lead-acid accumulators, are electrically conductively connected to one another by means of so-called cell connectors.
The geometry and the dimensioning of a battery cell here influence the mechanical, electrical and thermal properties of the battery cell and thus of the battery module and also of the entire battery. It is known from the prior art to form battery cells as a round, pouch, button or prismatic cell, which may be advantageous in each case for different applications. The cell-internal construction here essentially determines these advantages and also the possibilities for application of the battery cells, wherein for example in the case of round cells for electrically contacting electrochemical components of the battery cells, contacting sections also referred to as “tabs” are known from the prior art, which contacting sections electrically conductively connect an electrode to a housing of the battery cell or a voltage tap of the battery cell. By contrast, in the case of prismatic cells, rods formed primarily from aluminum or copper are known as voltage taps.
Battery cell sizes are currently standardized in order to be able to use battery cells from different cell manufacturers in different vehicles. As a consequence of increasing endeavors to achieve standardization at the module level, battery modules might supersede battery cells as basic building blocks of a battery.
The document US 2014/0292284 discloses a wound battery cell comprising a positive electrode layer and a negative electrode layer, which are formed in each case as a coated foil. The positive electrode layer and the negative electrode layer here are separated from one another by a separator layer. Furthermore, the positive electrode layer and the negative electrode layer are electrically contacted in each case by a contacting element.